


Claiming Booty

by FairyNiamh



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal Virginity, Explicit Language, Fondling, Kissing, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Size Difference, Slice of Life, Sorry Not Sorry, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocket and Groot approach Peter; to claim their booty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claiming Booty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> I made Kaige Beta her own story. XD
> 
> Contains minor spoilers.

_It was the best of times, it was the horniest of times, it was the age of free porn, it was the age of sexual discovery, it was the epoch of relief, it was the height of orgasms, it was the season of dreams, and it was the season of screams…_

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Peter took the last bite of his dinner, and looked up as a shadow fell over him. "Hey Groot, Rocket, what's shaking"?

"I am Groot."

"I do not feel any shaking. Is there shaking aboard our vessel? Is this a common thing to worry about on this ship? We should get it repaired if it is." Drax asked. Peter loved the literal minded man. His simple inability to catch some metaphors was always good for a laugh (or a pained groan, depending on the situation.)

"It's just a saying Drax. The instruments would warn us if the ship were shaking or in danger," Gamora said soothingly.

"Yeah, plus it was the Xandarians, who fixed this ship. Did you see how those ships made a freakin' net? No, but I did. It was cool. They have cool ships; I trust them to do right by ships. Not so much by us. Anyways, this is beside the point. Peter, you remember when we was in The Kyln?" Rocket suddenly asked.

Peter raised his eyebrow and nodded. "Yeah, kind of hard to forget about it."

"Well, me and Groot, we come to collect," Rocket said with a firm nod.

"Umm, okay. Maybe I'm a little slow, but _what_ exactly are you trying to collect?" Peter asked as he stood to put his garbage in the recycler. Gamora would have his head if he messed the ship up again.

Rocket smirked and as soon as Peter's tray hit the recycler, Groot wrapped a root... tendril… appendage, around his waist. "I am Groot."

"Exactly, we ain't collecting a what. We're here to collect a who; and the who, is you."

Peter struggled in Groot's grip. "Hey, Yondu took the bounty off my head. There isn’t anything to collect!"

"He is correct, Rocket," Gamora agreed tonelessly.

"What did I say in The Kyln?" Rocket asked with a feral smile.

"That I was your bounty?"

"No, I said you was our _booty_ and _you_ even said you was with us."

"Yeah, booty, a pirate word for bounty… you know, a prize!" Peter said in a panic.

"Yup, and your bubble booty is a great prize. It's been a long time since Groot got laid, same for me. We've been lookin' forward to this, since I said it."

Peter struggled even more against Groot's firm grip. "Hey, guys a little help here!"

"You're right. Drax, let's get out of here and give them some privacy. I think we are nearing Sominus, there is usually something violent happening on the planet's surface and we have a scanner, which will make it visual to us."

Drax frowned and looked at the struggling trio before nodding, "Yes, watching other's commit violence is not a crime; and I find it enjoyable. Far more enjoyable than watching men fornicate and sodomize one another."

"No, hey, wait you two!" Peter said in a near panic.

"Clean up any messes you make. If I sit down in something unpleasant, then you will find yourself in need of a doctor who specializes in changing genders," Gamora warned as she exited the room.

"Have fun fornicating. It is not how I would do it, but I respect your choices," Drax replied in lieu of his traditional exiting phrase. Which Peter can’t bring to mind right now, because Groot was feeling up his ass!

He struggled and did his best to reason with the pair. "Come on, you can’t seriously be so hard up that you'll molest me. I thought we were friends."

"I am Groot," Groot replied mournfully, gently running a tendril over Peter's cheek.

Rocket snorted and nodded. "I know right? It's like, he ain't never looked in the mirror and saw how pretty he is. _Anyone_ and _everyone_ would be happy to be with you. Even for a quick fuck."

"You're making me blush here," Peter murmured with a roll of his eyes.

"I am Groot," he said as he gave Peter's ribs a quick squeeze.

"Yeah, look. Let us play with you a little bit. No penetrating or anything like that. Just a few kisses and a few gropes. Give us…"

"I am Groot."

"No, half that. Give us five minutes and then, if you want us to stop; we stop and never bring it up again," Rocket negotiated.

Peter licked his lips and looked between the pair. "You'll stop in five minutes?"

Rocket grinned at the human. "Yeah, _if_ you want us to stop. You want more, well, we won’t say no to that either."

"Fine, you have five minutes," Peter replied with a sigh as he relaxed. Trusting Groot to catch him if he started to fall.

Rocket grinned and scurried up to Peter's face. "A kiss, to start this off right."

Peter puckered up and gave Rocket a chaste kiss on his furry cheek. Which was _not_ what he was expecting.

"Cute, but I ain't a child and that won’t hold water with me," Rocket growled out before diving for Peter's mouth and laying claim to the man. Seemingly, against his will, Peter moaned and brought up his hand to run through Rocket's fur while Groot distracted him by playing with his nipples and balls.

It had been far too long for Peter, and these two seemed to know what the hell they were doing. He squashed down a feeling of jealousy; as he wondered how many previous claims to booty the duo had before him.

Which, ha, who cares? It's not like he's… "Wish I could taste you Peter, but we promised to keep it to just mild molestation and we only have two minutes left. Wouldn’t be right to start something I couldn’t finish."

"We could, maybe, extend the time," Peter managed to squeak out.

"That wasn't what our deal was. We got five minutes and then you got to decide if we go all the way, or if we stop."

Peter licked his lips and looked at his companion. "Do you have a penile bone, like Terran raccoons?"

"I still don’t know what a damned raccoon is, but yeah, I got a bone. I'm _always_ ready for action. When I get too stressed, Groot here will open a crevice to help me out."

"And you let him bang you?" he asked, somewhat cautiously.

"Nah, I ain't big enough for him, but I do give him a hand. If you catch my drift," Rocket informed him with a wiggle of his eyebrow.

"I am Groot."

Rocket grinned and nodded his head. "Yeah, good times. Speaking of time. We are out of it. Groot, let him go. Peter, your decision, all the way, or out."

"You two didn’t play fair. I mean, I could drive in nails with this," Peter complained as he grabbed his aching cock.

"I am Groot," he replied with an innocent shrug.

"What do you mean, not your fault? Who was feeling up my nipples and balls? Looking innocent doesn’t make you any less guilty." 

Groot and Rocket went still and just stared at the human in stunned silence.

"What?" he asked. Crossing his arms over his chest, suddenly self-conscious.

"You understood Groot," Rocket said almost reverently.

Peter shrugged and looked at them. "It wasn't that hard. I mean, I know what he wants, so it was easy to translate."

"Yeah, but ain't no one, but me understood him before. See Peter, you're meant to be with us. Please, say we can continue," Rocket, begged.

"I am Groot," he replied in a gentle voice.

"Fine, but only if we can take it to my room. Don’t have to worry about the wrath of Gamora there."

"Now that is the wisest thing you have ever said. You heard the man, Groot. Time to get to his room. You got lubricant there?"

Peter shook his head and sighed. "The romance is already dead. Anyway, I'm a single man, who hates chaffing, of course I have lube!"

Rocket snorted a laugh at his words, "You are after something, but it ain't romance."

"Wouldn't say no to your mouth on my dick right about now."

"No seducing us until we are in your room. You was the one talking about cleaning up and having lubricant."

Peter wrinkled his nose at the word. "Can’t you say lube, instead of lubricant?"

"What? Why?"

"Lubricant makes me sound like a machine or something," Peter sulked.

"I am Groot."

"Agreed, lube it is. Sounds funny though, but we want you to enjoy it too. So we will use your word."

"Thank you, that's very magnanimous of you."

"You've been hanging with Gamora and Drax too long. You're using long, complicated words," Rocket complained.

""Fine, let's get simple. Get your asses inside the room, so we can get naked and get the show on the road."

"I am Groot," he replied carefully setting Peter on his feet.

Peter smiled and gently ran his hand down Groot's cheek, before quickly shedding his clothes.

"Shit, even your cock is pretty, Peter," Rocket informed him, staring at his hardened cock, as he tried to remove his own pants.

"I am Groot," was moaned from behind him, as Groot's tendrils assaulted his nipples, once more.

"You're very good at this, Groot," Peter moaned as he leaned against the tree-like body holding him up.

"Spread his legs for me a bit," Rocket, ordered as he approached. "A man shouldn’t look as pretty as you."

Peter moaned as Rocket bypassed his cock and started to dart out his tongue to lap at his entrance. It was a first for him. Sure, a girl once put her finger in there, but never a tongue and, oh, that felt so nice. He was sure the girls had all hornswoggled him for all these years, because Rocket's tongue felt like heaven.

He moaned and rocked his hips down, hoping to get more friction. "Hey Groot, why don't you take over here?" Rocket asked as he licked his way to Peter's dripping cock. He felt Groot's tendril start to enter him and hissed in pain.

"Use the lube. He ain't into pain," Rocket ordered as he swatted the wandering tendrils away. He gave several kisses and a few licks while Groot dipped into the lube, only to return to his previous task.

This time, when Peter hissed it wasn't in pain. No, there was definitely no pain going on as Groot slowly and lovingly entered him. Rocket had decided to use his talented tongue, to drive Peter's cock insane with need.

He groaned as he looked down and spotted Rocket's tiny cock.

"I am Groot?"

"Yeah, you can add more, if Rocket will let me suck his cute little cock."

"Cute?" Rocket asked as he made his way to Peter's head.

"Yeah, it's adorable. The first cock I ever _wanted_ to suck. You can fuck my mouth with it."

"Shit, you like to jump right into the deep end of the pool. All right smart-ass. I'll fuck your mouth, while Groot fucks your ass."

"I am Groot," he moaned as Peter pushed back on the invading tendrils.

"Yeah, feels good. More, please," he begged. His breath hitched as a third tendril worked it's way deep inside, each tendril pulling in a different direction to stretch his virgin ass open. Oh fuck, he was going to lose his ass cherry to a tree, and he was fucking loving it.

"Okay big guy, Groot's fixing to work his way in and then I will fuck those pretty cock sucking lips. Remember, no biting, and Groot, lots of lube. We don’t want him injured.

Groot just nodded as he hoisted Peter in the air and slowly lowered him on his cock. The human expected pain, but there was none, which was surprising since he could see the outline of Groot's cock through his stomach.

"Shit. So fucking good. Your turn Rocket, get up here and fuck my mouth," Peter ordered as he was moved slowly up and down on Groot's massive cock.

As soon as Rocket was close enough, Peter's tongue snaked out and tasted a cock for the first time. "It doesn’t taste bad at all. Okay, I am going to lean back and let you two take what you want from me."

Where he said he was just going to lie still, he certainly pushed back on the cock in his ass. As well as fondling and sucking Rocket's cock and balls.

"I am Groot," he warned as he started to speed up his thrusts.

"Me too, be sure to give him a reach around," Rocket panted as he quickly fucked Peter's welcoming mouth and running his paws lovingly over the human's face. "So fucking perfect."

Peter felt something sticky splash his insides and moaned as he felt his stomach distend. "Fuck!" Rocket yelled as his load was spilled into Peter's hot mouth.

Rocket looked down at Peter's neglected cock and hissed at Groot. "Rude, I told you to give him a reach around. Just hang on Peter, I'll take good care of you," Rocket reassured him before traveling down his torso to lick at his cock, again.

Peter could only moan as he looked down at his stomach. He looked pregnant and felt like a million credits. Especially with Rocket's talented tongue darting between his cock and balls.

"Oh fuck, fixing to come," Peter, warned which only caused Rocket to lap at his dripping cock with more determination.

In no time, he came and turned into a puddle of goo in the strong arms of Groot. "I am Groot?" he asked as he slowly pulled out of the human.

"I'm fine big guy. Just properly fucked out," Peter said with a yawn, "and tired."

"Me too. We gonna do this again?" Rocket asked as he snuggled in Peter's arm.

Peter sighed and relaxed. "As often as we can find time. I'm glad you guys claimed your booty."

"So are we, now sleep. We can fuck again later."

"We are Groot," were the last words uttered in the room soon to be filled with snores and good dreams.

\-----------

"Do you think that they are finished yet?" Gamora asked her companion.

Drax cocked his head and listened, "I no longer hear high pitched tones emanating from the sleeping quarters. I was unaware that terrans could reach such a high pitch."

Gamora sighed and relaxed. "I had heard, that the females of his species could get quite loud, but never a male. Perhaps it is because he is only half. We will have to request that they depart from the ship before coupling again, or perhaps invest in a soundproof room. My ears still ache."

"Agreed. Let's return to watching the glorious violence on Sominus, in peace."

~Fin~


End file.
